


When Hell is a Haven

by Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corruption is not the worst faith for a lost angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The demons lived underground, by choice, as opposed to the angels that chose to build their cities on mountain tops.

Their war was about energon, pure and simple. The angel leaders, so called archangels, did not want to pay the demons for the energon crystals they mined, and they did not want to live anywhere but at the mountain tops, where it was not possible to harvest sun energy for energon.

* * *

Both the great demon lords had their wings folded as they leaned forward in their massive stone chairs, studying the holo map between them. 

”I believe this would be better, brother,” Megatron pointed to the colored dots on the tactical holo emitters’ current display of their territory. The black finger was tipped with a slightly curving, wickedly sharp looking claw. His massive chassis was mostly pewter grey, with black and a little red. 

“You may be right…” Galvatron’s voice was deeper and raspier than Megatron’s smooth croon but he was the mirror image of the other, only in purple, black, and small highlights of startlingly stark white. 

“We cannot afford to lose any more ground here, the mines are already easy to see from the border there,” a purple claw followed the line of light that delineated the border in question. 

“I am aware, brother,” Megatron flickered his claws, dermas pulling into a frown. They could indeed not afford to let the angels encroach further. It might even be a good idea to regain some of that lost ground… unfortunately there were neutral villages in the area. While the angels might not care what happened to common folk, demons did care. 

“My lords!” both demon lords looked up, heads turning towards the great double doors that led to their throne room. Few dared disturb them when they planned, but those that dared never came without a good reason. 

The demon mech now striding though the flung open doors was one who had never, in all the time he had served them, failed at bringing them relevant information. Or other things of relevance. This time he radiated triumph, eagerness, and lust. A surprising mix in the purple, one opticked demon, he was usually calm and aloof.

“Shockwave,” Galvatron’s raspy voice was not questioning, they did not need to question. 

“I apologize for interrupting your tactic session, my lords, but I bring you a gift…” and he was hoping to get something in return, something that stirred the hidden passion burning fierce in his deceptively calm spark. Megatron gestured for him to proceed and was again surprised when the purple demon turned and ordered a couple of lesser demons inside. 

The surprise did not last long as the lesser demons put their burdens down and left as quickly as possible. 

Angels, two of them. 

One very small, bright yellow and clearly the object of their advisor’s lustful attention. The other was somewhat larger but still small compared to them, delicate and pleasingly colored in blue, chrome silver, black, and red. 

Both looked a lot worse for wear, the metallic sheets that made up their wings were bent, scorched, and even broken off. They had scorch marks on their chassis, and dents too, Shockwave was seldom this violent… usually he just took his opponents offline. 

“What is this,” Megatron growled, gesturing to the captives and narrowing his optics in annoyance. Both angels were beautiful, such were the norm for them after all, but it hardly explained the foolish act of capturing two instead of offlining them. 

“These are not warriors, my lords, they are workers…” the one opticked demon looked down and they both felt the hot flare of possessive lust when he locked optics upon the yellow one. 

“I had… the pleasure of working with both when I was posing as an angel. The youngest one is Bumblebee, the other is Orion Pax. They both applied for Academy and were both rejected… a mistake, they both possess great potential,” the low purr in Shockwave’s voice told the twin lords just who had made sure that potential had been overlooked. 

“And,” Megatron didn’t spare the lower ranked demon his displeasure, angels were angels, after all! Haughty, unpleasant creatures that refused to work or pay for what they needed to survive, slave binding mortals and attempting to do the same to demon kind. 

“I wish to find out if the old stories are true, my lords, these young angels will not be missed…” Shockwave paused, not hesitantly but clearly waiting for them to appraise the two beauties once again. “Attempting to corrupt one is task enough for me… however I could not only steal the little ‘Bee, suspicion would have abounded. I had the thought that you, my lords,” his one golden optic flickered briefly between the twin demons, “might find pleasure in corrupting this beauty.”

Galvatron narrowed his optics, reluctantly following the gesture of the three pronged claw as Shockwave pointed to the angel called Orion Pax. 

In all honesty it was a tempting prospect, taking the virtue and innocence from an angel. Turning it into a demon, made to serve the lords of the underworld. 

“That is impossible,” his growl was rougher than it had been, “it is impossible to corrupt an angel, it’s been tried!” 

“Though rape, my lords… the old stories tell of seduction, not rape, of shared pleasure and willing surrender. I believe it can be done, and I know that you have been wanting for a breeder… is this one not fully worthy of you?” Both demon lords looked back to the broken young angel at their pedes. He was beautiful, nay, gorgeous! Chassis as perfect as if he was one of the fabled Succubus demon breed… 

“Seduction…” Megatron growled, indecisive. It could well be manipulation, but for one thing. Shockwave was energon bound to them, as was his younger brother, Soundwave. They could not betray the lords of the underworld, for they would offline if they did. So this was a true gift, and he believed what he was saying was the truth. 

The prospect of breeding an angel was not abhorrent at all, in point of fact both twins felt their lust stir. But the chances of successfully… 

“Seduction,” Galvatron echoed, somewhat annoyed that the idea took root so easily. But it was impossible not to let it, having the angel there before them, splayed out like a sleeping lover ready to welcome them. “Very well, we shall accept the gift and attempt this plan of ours.”

All they would lose was an angel if it went wrong. 

“You may take your ‘experiment’ with you, Shockwave,” Megatron flickered his claws dismissively, still rumbling with displeasure though his optics were as locked to the unconscious Orion Pax as his twin’s were. 

They hardly noticed the lesser demon leaving the hall with his prize, already exchanging ideas and planning how to seduce their own little science project. 

First things first… a berth was required!


	2. Chapter 2

“Mm…” he was feeling a lot better than when he offlined, for one thing he wasn’t hurting, for another he was not lying on cold stone. Orion mewled and stretched luxuriously, thoughts half way in recharge still, wondering about the softness of whatever he was lying on. His berth was not this soft, nothing he knew of was this soft…

Galvatron barely held in a purr as he watched the angel mew and burrow into the silicaspider silk berth covering. The mech could hardly have been sexier if he had tried, and somehow it was more delicious that he wasn’t aware of his innate sensuality.

His twin echoed the sentiment, sitting across from him, the angle spread out indecently between them. Megatron supplied an image of the small mech, in much the same position, flushed with heat, panel open and beading lubricant staining the dark sheets with a lilac sheen. Not fair at all…

“Uh…” dazed blue optics onlined with a dim glow, not really seeing anything. Galvatron leaned forward, over the little thing, making sure he could not ignore the presence of a demon.

He was rewarded with the dazed optics widening with fear, the daze not really clearing, and the angel backed up, struggling to get away on the slippery silk only to end up in his twin’s grasp. 

Gentle grasp, seduction not rape, they did not find much pleasure in an unwilling berth mate, despite tales of that being told by both mortals and angels. And they had plans for this one…

“Hello, Orion Pax, welcome home,” Galvatron growled, amused that fear had seemingly robbed the young angel of his voice, only crackles of static left his vocalizer as he weakly struggled in Megatron’s hold. It was dangerously arousing, the little angel was truly something to behold!

“Relax, little one,” Megatron’s rumble was far deeper, more dangerous than his own growl, and Galvatron could feel the burning of charge in his twin’s systems. It pulled at his own… beckoned. Growling at his brother he reached out and pulled on the angel’s legs, receiving a fearful squeak that he ignored as he bend down and licked the panel they had both just imagined being open for them.

He was vaguely aware that he mantled his wings and of the similar, amusement tinged response from his twin. There was a stray shared thought about who this seduction was supposed to work on, before they both growled as the panel actually slid back under his rough licks.

“Don’t stress so much…” it was as soothing as it could be when uttered in a growl, but Megatron could no more have changed tone than Galvatron could have helped delving into the exposed valve.

“NO! No… please, no, no, no,” the angel writhed between them, unknowingly inflaming them more. Yet Galvatron took care not to breach the seal he could feel a few inches inside the virgin tight valve. He was a little surprise at how close it was to the rim, but neither Megatron nor he found it a reason to be concerned. They would not take it till the angel begged them anyway.

“Noo~AH!” Galvatron pulled back, rather miffed and genuinely surprised, the little angel had overloaded already. Lubricant stained the rim of the valve, but only a tiny amount. He had barely gotten a taste...

"A sensitive one, brother, do not be displeased... I do not mind if you savor him a little longer," Galvatron sent his twin a look, it was supposed to be a frosty glare but what he saw made it warm considerably. There might be amusement in that tone but he was crouched with mantled wings and fully opened vents.

Not even claiming their second in command had made them this aroused. An angel... Who would have thought. But it truly was perfect, a small innocent angel to... how was it Ultra Magnus had put it? Oh yes, to defile and corrupt. They would certainly do both!

"Please, stop... Please," the whimpers finally coalesced into something understandable again, begging.

"Did it not feel good, little angel? Or is that the problem... Do you not know how to handle pleasure given by a demon?" Megatron got an inarticulate sound in response.

Galvatron grinned against the valve rim, having taken his twin on his word. And oh! The angel tasted so sweet, like unrefined energon crystals just wrested from the earth. It was unlike any taste he had ever had from another demon. An appreciative confirming growl from his twin only reinforced his pleasure at the novelty.

"Galvatron is very good at giving oral, little one, enjoy it, we are only giving you pleasure... Nothing else will be taken from you this orn, " purring his agreement earned him a shriek of pure pleasure from the angel, and he did it again just to have one more.

Occasionally pausing, to prolong the pleasure for the angel and to watch his twin's claws on the brightly colored chassis and pale wing panels, Galvatron slowly worked Orion Pax back up to a frenzy of whimpering and broken 'no's. Sweet, sweet music... Though he could hardly wait for it to become pleads for more.

"Stop, sto~" the whimpers broke off in a scream. When Galvatron finally pulled away the angel was offline.

"Shockwave has done well this time, I believe this one is a keeper," Megatron laughed nodding before pulling Galvatron into a kiss.

~You are right, his taste is sweet...~ not that he had been doubted, shared was just not quite like experiencing.

They tugged Orion Pax in, more than willing to give him rest for now. Then they fell on each other like starving beasts.

* * *

“Here, drink…” he swallowed, the thick hot liquid felt like fire in his mouth, it slid down his intake and warmed all the way to his tank where it seemed to wake his chassis to a blaze. It was unlike any energon he had ever had before, not even high grade tasted like this… felt like this. 

Orion swallowed again, listening to the slightly raspy voice encourage him in refueling, feeling that it was important for him to online his optics. But somehow it seem like a bad idea, like the fantastic energon would be taken away and the softness under him would disappear. 

His chassis felt so odd, it hummed and felt lax. He did not want to move, did not want to online fully for only bad things awaited there… 

Just slip back into recharge… just forget for a little longer.

Forget? 

Orion onlined his optics and screamed not an astrosecond later. He twisted violently enough that the big purple demon lost his grip on both him and the energon. Somehow he even managed to squirm off the giant berth and scoot into a corner for protection. 

They retrieved him, and this time it was the big gray demon who lay between his legs and brought him that wonderful, beautiful, forbidden pleasure. 

He begged them not to, but they did not listen. Again they did not listen… could they not understand? They would kill him! Angels could not mate demons; they died from it, lost their wings and then died like mortals. A long, slow, and lonely death. 

And then he passed out again. 

When he woke there the third time they barely got a mouthful of that sinfully perfect energon in him before he refused it. 

He refused all they gave him the choice to refuse, which seemed to be most things. Except pleasure. That they gave him… sometimes it seemed they did it simply to make him rest deeply. And it was the only way Orion could reach deep recharge, for they recharged there with him, sandwiching him between them. 

It was Hell… the Pit, and yet at times it felt more like Heaven than even Iacon city high above the clouds on mount Hexagon. 

Orion was so confused and so afraid. And what had happened to Bumblebee? Sweet young Bumblebee, who had done nothing at all to deserve this kind of fate. It was no wonder that he mourned all he had lost, all he was losing, whenever the demons allowed him a moment alone.

* * *

Things were not that easy. Not that the demon lords thought that all had to come easy to them, far from it. They had been hatched into the war between angels and demons, and they had risen to power during that war. They knew all about costly endeavors.

However they knew little of angels, and their little beauty baffled them. 

Orion Pax refused fuel; he shrank back at their touch even though all they ever gave him was pleasure. They often heard him sob when he thought himself in privacy, sometimes in his uneasy recharge he would cry the name of the smaller angel that Shockwave had so desired.

At first they had to struggle down jealousy and possessiveness when they heard it. Then they began thinking it over...

"Bumblebee?" Orion looked uncertainly at the smaller mech that had been pushed into the small cell he had been escorted to earlier. It looked like Bumblebee but...

"Orion!" there was little uncertainty in Bumblebee, he all but launched himself at his elder. Orion did not hesitate in catching him, which was needed for the young angel's wings had been clipped. Not brutally nor permanently but still... clipped.

"Are you okay, 'bee?, have they hurt you?" other than the obvious.

"'m'kay," he still clung and Orion wondered how much he could trust that. He was not shaking, nor did he have any marks that spoke of abuse or neglect. Rather his plating was as smooth as the strange sheets on his own demon masters' berth.

"You're grimy," Orion flushed with embarrassed heat, he had refused anything they tried giving him, or tried doing for him. Including cleaning, wax and buffing.

"Um... well, I..."

"Shockwave insists on buffing me every orn... He's nice, but very strict," Orion made a vague noise of confusion.

“Shockwave? Is that your… your master?” He had almost asked if the demon was Bumblebee’s owner, but he could not even think that about the two who had claimed him. and he did not want to scare the younger angel any more than he already was. 

“I don’t know? He says he’s my teacher… that he’ll teach me how to be a good demon?” Bumblebee seemed uncertain, confused but not upset. Truthfully he seemed happier than he had been… almost ever since Orion had gotten to know him. The smaller angel had had such dreams, dreams that had reminded Orion of his own youngling dreams. 

Those dreams had been dust for a long time. 

“He clipped your wings?” but it was not an accusation, it was a question… a hesitant question. 

“He did it for my own protection… I tried to run but he caught me and then he clipped them. He held me when I cried and then he told me why he did it. He even took me with him to show me the defense drones, and the lower ranking demons…” Bumblebee stopped, as if thinking back, optics slightly vacant. “They were scary, he told me they would not be nice, that they were programmed to kill angels and that he did not want me to be injured or dead. And he takes me to exercise my wings!” it was defensive but Orion had nothing to say against it. 

His masters had not clipped his wings, he had not tried to run. They had offered to take him to a place where he could fly… he had refused like he refused all things from them apart from what he had no choice in receiving.

“Shockwave is nice…” Bumblebee looked… determined, flushed and flustered but earnest. “He gives me everything I could ever need, he talks to me like I know things! A-and he doesn’t hurt me at all…” the last was said with a flush of heat to the yellow angel’s face plates and an almost longing look in the bright blue optics. “He’s not like a demon at all, even if he looks like one.” 

His masters were not like any demons he had heard of either. They did not hurt him, they had not taken his seals by force… they had forced him to feel, though. But was that bad? When it was selfless pleasure they gave?

“Bumblebee,” the voice held the hint of a growl and the yellow optic was rather frosty as it regarded Orion. The clawed hand was held out and the small yellow and silver angel took it without even so much as a flinch. 

This demon was not nearly as big as the ones that owned him, but he still stood taller than Orion and his claws looked wickedly sharp. This was the demon that did not act like a demon? Truthfully those deadly claws were gentle upon Bumblebee’s plating, and the single optic softened considerably when it fell on the small yellow and silver angel. 

Bumblebee had almost followed him out when he stopped and turned to look at Orion again, blue optics large and unafraid. 

“They won’t hurt you, Orion, sir! I am sure of it… just let them take care of you,” and then he was gone, happily following a demon to a fate of slow death. Wingless death… had the demon told him that clipping his wings was temporary because he was going to lose them anyway?

Did the demons not know? 

Would it be so very bad to give in? 

He spent the next few breems thinking, then he cried a little. A joor went by and he began fearing that this was to be his new home. This bare cell which still had softer carpets than anything he had ever felt in Iacon or Paxus… or anywhere angels called home. Like warm soft clouds. 

Eventually he fell into recharge, chassis so exhausted, so depleted that he could not wait any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Drink, little one,” smooth voice, the scent of deliciously rich energon…

He should not take it, should not drink, and he should especially not like the feel of a too big clawed hand gently supporting his helmet.

Orion drank deeply, whimpering hungrily, desperately, every time the cube was moved away even if it was simply to allow him to swallow. The energy felt so good he did not even care about the sweet taste that told him this was rare blue energon. It was so thick it was like drinking gel candy… a decadent treat he had only tasted a few times. Fewer times than he had tasted high grade.

What did it matter? He was already tainted, poisoned… the pleasure was too good to ever forget, the energon a luxury only surpassed by the decadent berth, thick carpets and the feel of smooth dermas against his interface array. Of a glossa spreading him apart…

He was tainted, had been defiled… only corruption awaited on the road he had stepped onto by letting himself be taken captive.

It would be so easy to…

“No!” he pushed the cube away and scrambled out of the gentle hold. It was the purple demon who had fed him, beyond the berth by an imposing desk sat the grey demon looking over at them both. It was unnerving to have them so close all the time.

But better than being alone, hungry and afraid.

Yes…

Orion wished it was not true, but there it was. He preferred the fear and slow death that being with his demon masters would bring to being alone and starving to deactivation. Other angels might be stronger than him but that was how it was… and he would still not give the demons everything!

He would not just give up, roll over and let them take his wings and his life! But starving himself would not do any good. He would not be able to help himself or poor Bumblebee either, not that he had any plan but there had to be something...

They had not yet been too... too... Orion's thoughts faltered, cheek plating blazing hot at the thought of what they _had_ done already. But he was still sealed, wasn't he? A quick check reassured him, the seal was very much still in place, both seals in fact. He was not sure if that was good or bad though.

Cautiously he crawled back towards the demon, the giant mech held still so far, watching him with the cold red optics that all his kin were said to have. He reached out towards the cube, keenly aware that the demon could just move his hand up a little and he would be unable to reach it.

He flinched at the dark rumble but then the cube was lowered and he could take it, snatch it, from the deadly claws.

Orion retreated with his prize until his back hit the back of the berth, where he settled with his wings defensively up and curled forward to hide him a little. The cube was too big for him to keep his optics on the demons while he refueled but he did his best.

It was very difficult though, the fuel was so good! A whole, big, cube of sweet blue energon all for himself... Not even the primes had stuff like this every orn, and even on a feast day they did not have a big cube all to themselves. But down here in the Pit it was given freely, as if it was not a rare and precious thing.

All the energon they had attempted to feed him, or had fed him, had been like this. Thick enough that it could nearly be called candy, rich in flavor and additives... better than the best he had ever gotten before on feast orns.

"Do you like this one better than the other kinds," he started, looking up quickly to gauge if the demon had come closer. It, _he_ , had not. But he had shifted, wings up and slightly flared, crouching more than sitting on the berth now. Imposing, frightening and the embodiment of sin...

Handsome too... Orion had to be honest about that, he had been told a lot of stories about demons and in all of them they had been called ugly, unnatural, unworthy of Primus' optics on them. He could not see that, had not seen that in the ones that had attacked Bumblebee and him.

"Not... better," his vocalizer spat static, polluting his words with noise that sounded almost like the noises he made when they... He saw the demon's optics darken a bit and pressed harder against the berth head.

"But you like it?" one step closer, wings a little more open, blocking out more of the room and red optics unwaveringly on him.

"Y-yes... It's... not like anything from home," the red optics narrowed a little at the word 'home' but other than that the demon did not react.

"Good, little one, We will make sure you are well fueled and safe," there was an emphasis on the last words... like the demon wanted to contest that he had been that at his home. Why could these demons not act like all the stories said they should?

If they were just vicious brutes that raped and used violence... but the only kind of violence they had ever used was holding him down while they pleasured him. Unwanted or not that was hardly 'brutal, processorless beasts', much as he would wish it differently. These were beings he had been taught to fear from the moment he onlined his optics the first time... as a Sparkling he had been told that if he was not good the demons would come take him. As a youngling he had been taught how the demons had destroyed the balance of the world and angered Primus.

The seemed less 'beastly' than some angels he could name. And so far they had treated him better than any of his own kin apart from his offline Creators. He had believed that going to the academy would be a way to make them proud of him, but he had failed there... he had thought if he was just good at the repair work then, then it would not matter and they would still be proud that he knew how to do his duty.

Maybe they were proud of him, but he had seen the ugly side of his own people. Angels were unkind to mortals, they were entitled and overbearing. They did not mind using violence to make someone submit. In truth they were unkind to their own too, to those angels that did menial work...

He had certainly experienced that when he was tossed from the academy.

The berth dipped under him and he looked up, optics widening when he realized that the grey demon had joined them on it. And that they were both getting awfully close... he knew the look in their optics, though it did not precisely frighten him anymore.

"Don't!" he squeaked, holding up the cube, with what little was left in it, as a shield.

"You like it, little angel," the purple demon rasped, the growl back in his voice. The grey one simply leered and moved closer again, black, clawed hand reaching to touch his pede. He pulled it out of reach, only to see their optics light up with unholy glee.

They liked the hunt, the fight... even such weak one as he could give them.

"Drink up, little angel, and then we will make you feel good," the grey demon crooned hungrily. He shook his head in negation, holding the cube close to his chest.

Not that he had a choice... they fed him the last, and they took him.

In the aftermath all he could think was wonder why they kept it so... innocent. Why they did not take his seals.

Why they worried for his pleasure instead of their own...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by AKzeal at DeviantArt


End file.
